1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drying systems, and particularly to a system for drying wet shopping carts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Supermarkets, grocery stores and retail stores often provide shopping carts for their customers to use in transporting groceries or heavy items. The shopping carts are almost always taken out to the customers' cars in order to unload the items bought. After unloading their items, the customers bring the carts back, leave them in special cart-specific enclosures or simply abandon them, wherever is convenient for the customer.
When the shopping carts are left outside, they are often rained or snowed on whenever the weather becomes inclement. After being taken back inside the store, the shopping carts are simply left wet to eventually dry naturally. While air-drying does allow the shopping carts to dry, it takes a good deal of time to do so. Wet carts become an inconvenience for customers shopping for groceries and even more problematic for customers shopping for clothing, bedding or other such items that may become soaked by the excess water.
Some cart drying systems do dry the shopping carts, but generally only after a cumbersome cleaning process. These drying systems tend not to be able to dry large numbers of shopping carts at the same time. Further, the dryers are often attached to a housing, which makes it more difficult to fix dryers that need repair than if they were freestanding dryers and easily removable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a cart drying system that provides a large enough moving mechanism to dry a great number of carts at the same time. Additionally, there is a need for a cart drying system that has freestanding, easily replaceable dryers. Thus a system for drying shopping carts solving the aforementioned problems is desired.